Hide and Seek Alone
by AnimeLover679
Summary: Five friends dabble in a little...magic. They play Hide and Seek. But VERY different rules. They follow the rules and do exactly as told. But they break the most important rule: Stay in one place throughout the game. They are hunted by the spirits of their dolls. Will they make it out in time? Only one way to find out I guess.


**Hide and Seek**

**Epilogue**

"We have to get out of here," Lisa screamed, "or else they'll get us!"

"But how do we get out of here?!" Grace screamed.

No one knew the way out except for Siege*. But no one knew where he was either. So their chances of getting out alive were slim.

"We're doomed!" Lia exclaimed. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. A katana had gone through her chest. She screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Grace asked, for she couldn't see the katana. Only Lia could.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" a gruesome voice said.

The girls didn't know what to do. They ran, but they knew, the game was almost at an end.

*Siege is pronounced seege and is a boy

**Good Friends**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a bright summer day and four best friends were having a picnic.

"This is my favorite season and you know why?" Summer asked with joy.

"Is it because it's your name?" Lia asked playfully.

"Exactly!" Summer said.

"My favorite season is spring." Siege exclaimed feeling a little embarrassed.

"Wow, Siege. I never knew you were _that_ soft hearted." Grace said surprised.

"Oh shut up." Siege said in embarrassment.

After the picnic, the friends went back to their houses. Lia and Siege were having a sleepover so they both went back to Siege's house. They stopped by Wal-Mart because Lia needed new pajamas.

"I'm done. Let's go." Lia said. They both left and went to Lia's house.

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, this is my room." Lia told Siege.

"Nice place." Siege told Lia.

They watched TV for a while. Then, they had dinner. When they went back to their room, Lia got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we call up Summer and Grace?" Lia asked excitedly.

"Why?" Siege asked.

"I have an idea of what game we could play." Lisa explained.

"I guess. Here, use my phone." Siege said. He dialed Grace's number and handed the phone to Lia.

Meanwhile, at Grace's house…

"Hello?" Summer asked. She and Grace were also having a sleepover. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Want to play a cool game guys?" Lia asked.

"Sure." Summer and Grace answered.

**Let Me Explain the Rules **

**Chapter 3**

"Now that everyone is here," Lia exclaimed. She then turned on her flashlight and held it under her face. "let the game begin!"

"That supposed to scare us?" Siege asked with a boredome.

"Whatever ." Lia said annoyed.

The game is hide and seek. But the rules are a little different. You take a blank doll and cut open the back and refill it with rice. Then you lightly stab your finger and let one drop of your blood fall into the doll. Next, you sew up the back with clear string. Finally, sew what you look like on the doll. Except you make the eyes red.*

"Did everyone do the steps in ORDER?" Lia asked.

"Now we all say 'you're it' to our dolls." Lia explained.

*I based this on another fan -fiction I read. I just added and deleted few things.

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 4**

The legend is that if you make a doll that looks like you and has one drop of your blood in it, it comes to life and tries to find you. If the doll doesn't find you before morning, you win. If it does, it takes over your body.*

"Hey Grace, you want to hide with me?" Lia whispered to Grace.

"Sure." Grace whispered back.

They all found their hiding spots and waited. They waited about 1 hour and nothing happened. Then, Summer started hearing footsteps.

"It's about time something happened." She thought. She heard them get closer and closer.

"What if it's just Lia. She would do this." She thought.

The footsteps passed her hiding spot.

*I added that in for fun.

**Who is it?**

**Chapter 5**

About five minutes after Summer heard the footsteps, she heard someone.

"Summer…? Where are you?" a terrifying voice said. Summer was scared and didn't recognize the voice.

"I said… where ARE YOU!?" the same voice said. Summer didn't say anything. She tried her hardest not to breathe heavily.

She thought she was safe and she looked around the corner. There was someone right at the corner. Summer was terrified. She's surprised it didn't see her.

"Wha-what was that?!" she whispered to herself. She looked again and the person was gone. She was so scared she went to find the others.

"Where are they?!" Summer thought.

What she didn't know was that leaving her hiding spot was the biggest mistake of her life.

**Was That Me?**

**Chapter 6**

About 10 minutes of running, Summer couldn't go any farther. She heard more footsteps coming towards her. She started walking away while looking in front of her just in case.

"AH!" summer screamed as she backed into someone. It was Lia and Grace.

"Thank goodness you two are all right!" Summer yelled with tears in her eyes.

They all hugged each other. They all had tears in their eyes. But they were far from safe. In fact, they put themselves in more danger than before.

Meanwhile…

"Well I'm bored." Siege thought. He had been waiting about 1 hour and a half and nothing happened. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"You better run!" a gruesome voice said.

"Who is that," Siege asked himself, "what is that?"

**I found you!**

**Chapter 7**

Siege has never been more scared in his life. He didn't move or made a sound. He tried not to breathe too heavily. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"FOUND YOU!" the gruesome voice said.

Siege let out a terrified scream. He has never screamed like that before.

Lia, Grace and Summer heard it. They soon became worried. They went to search for Siege.

"You can't run." A terrifying voice said.

"You can't hide." An innocent voice said.

"We've found you." A monstrous voice said.

The girls were very scared. They didn't know what would become of them.

Meanwhile…

Siege is running away from whatever grabbed him. But it soon catches up.

**Who are you?**

**Chapter 8**

Siege let out another terrified scream. Then, it was completely silent.

"SIEGE!" Lia yelled. Her eyes filled with tears and she began crying.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Grace screamed with anger.

"He has lost the game." The innocent voice said.

Lia, Grace and Summer all stood frozen in fear for their friend. They then began to run away.

Lia gave a signal* to split up since the other girls were catching up. The other girls split up as well.

"God, hear my plea, and please keep my friends safe!" Lia thought to herself. Her eyes again filled with tears, but she forced herself not to cry.

*She would make an s in sign language for Summer and point left/right. For Grace, she makes a g in sign language and point left/right. For Siege, she makes a B (Siege's nickname is Blade.) in sign language and points left/right.

**Still in the Game**

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile…

To his relief, Siege is still in the game. He looks back to see if the person's still following him. He bumps into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Siege yelled. Then he noticed he bumped into Lia.

"Lia!" Siege yelled.

"Siege?" Lia asked. It took her eyes a few minutes to clear up. When they did, it was Siege.

"Siege!" Lia yelled. She jumped on him and hugged him. Then, she kissed him.

"Wha-what was that all about?!" Siege asked in embarrassment. He has never kissed a girl before.

Lia didn't say anything. She has never kissed a boy.

"Never mind that, let's just focus on getting out of here." Lia said softly.

**More Trouble**

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile…

After about 10 minutes of running, Grace and Summer met back up, but Lia was nowhere to be found. They stayed there about 5 minutes when they suddenly saw two figures coming towards them.

"Don't come any closer!" Grace yelled.

"Chill! It's just us!" one of the figures said.

"Siege?" Summer asked in disbelief.

When the figures came in her sight she started to cry because it was really was Siege and Lia. She was relieved that her friends were safe. That moment of happiness was short lived. The four other "players" were close.

They were close enough to be seen. It became clear that they were spirits.*

*I say spirits because I believe that's the proper name to call them (even though I'm not religious)

**Game Over?**

**Chapter 11**

The friends stared at the spirits in confusion. None of them have ever seen a spirit. These spirits seem to be evil.

"Wait a minute," Siege exclaimed, "they look exactly like us!"

After taking a closer look, Lia, Grace and Summer noticed it too.

"The dolls!" Grace yelled.

Her twin spirit came close to her face.

"Very smart, Grace." The spirit said. She then backed away.

Everyone remembered the dolls they made. They wondered how they've forgotten.*

"You FORGOT?!" the gruesome voice said. He seemed to be enraged.

All of the spirits were enraged.

*In my version, if you forget about your doll, it makes it mad.

**Start the Countdown**

**Chapter 12**

Siege looked at his watch. It was 5:30 a.m. He started to count down the minutes until this night was over.

"The sun rises at six. We just have to survive until then." Siege thought. Sweat dripped down his face.

"NOW!" Summer yelled. With that she and Grace split up from Siege and Lia .

Their twin spirits followed. Lia and Siege ran away and could see the door. They could also see their dolls. They were at the door when it slammed shut. It was locked.

"Just give up already." Lia's twin spirit said.

"You've already lost." Siege's twin spirit exclaimed.

The spirits then tried to take over their creators' bodies. Luckily, Lia and Siege ran away just in time. But they went different ways.

"Just 15 more minutes left!" Siege thought.

But those would be the longest 15 minutes of his life.

**Almost Over**

**Chapter 13**

**5:50 a.m.**

Everyone was terrified that their lives could be taken. They had no idea what the spirits would do if they took over.

"Just ten more minutes!" Siege told himself.

Siege was a very fast runner so he could run for a long time. Grace and Summer could run for long periods of time as well. But Lia could not.

**5:55 a.m.**

Lia could not run any farther. She stopped to take a breather. She should've kept running.

"You should not have stopped." Her twin spirit said.

Lia knew she was in danger. But she could not do anything.

**The game is almost at an end. Who will ssurvive?**

**Morning**

**Chapter 14**

**5:59 a.m.**

Grace and Summer had been running a long period of time trying to Siege and Lia. They were nowhere to be found.

"Grace look!" Summer told Grace. They looked in front of them and saw the door.

All they needed to do was open the door in the presence of their twin spirits. Luckily, their twin spirits were close behind.

**6:00 a.m.**

Summer and Grace busted open the door. The spirits returned to their dolls. But Siege and Lia weren't there. Soon, they saw both come to the door.

"Hurry up!" Summer screamed.

Siege and Lia arrived at the door just in time. Their twin spirits returned to their dolls as well. Lia suggested to play another game. Everyone said "NO!"

**Afterwards**

Siege and Lia never forgot that moment at the mansion (when they kissed). Soon they became Bf and Gf. It felt a little awkward at first, but they learned to like it.

They did the finishing ritual and burned the dolls to prevent any further problems. They also prayed for the dolls to find peace.

Lia still suggested many "life threatening" games. Everyone obviously said no. They still visit the mansion since it was their twin spirits' birthplace. They lit incents and left flowers. They would pray also.

As for the spirits, they have found peace. They were actually from the source of someone's fear. You see, when they made the dolls and added a drop of blood, the dolls would feed of the source of its owner's fear. Once it was morning, everyone's fear disappeared.

So in the end, everyone was happy. The parents were mad though. But not for long. The friends never did anything like that again.


End file.
